


Make-Believe World

by TheaNishimori



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, McSpock - Freeform, Mirror Universe, SpoCoy, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: Mirror!McCoy is forced to transfer his allegiance to Mirror!Spock, the new Captain, and become his kept man. It bothers him a lot... but not for the obvious reasons.Short ficlet inspired by this artwork: http://structmain.tumblr.com/post/153601335614





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



Inspired by these drawings: [Struct Main](http://structmain.tumblr.com/post/153601335614)

* * *

 

McCoy had resisted at first, but as Spock knew, he had a plenitude of human weaknesses. Spock had even taunted him for being “soft and sentimental,” but the doctor could not bear the thought of more people so casually “disappearing” just for earning the new Captain’s ire. His nurses and assistant doctors were his friends — as much as was possible on the cutthroat starship. He had already lost Jim, who had afforded him protection in exchange for the occasional sexual favor; he had to admit it was “logical,” as Spock had pointed out, to simply transfer his loyalty to the half-breed Vulcan for the same protection, even if the price was exponentially higher. 

It was no secret that he was now the Captain’s kept man — he saw the smirks and heard the snickers as he left Sickbay at the end of his shift each day and walked the corridors alone, dutifully, to the Captain’s quarters. He would not let it bother him. He could even bear the ignominy of being reduced to a sex slave, wearing nothing but a collar as he performed whatever Spock demanded of him. At least the Vulcan was not excessively violent. Once McCoy’s obedience had been established, he had not so much as been slapped by his master. After the first few nights, McCoy had even stopped taking his emergency medical kit since Spock used ample lubricant to prevent him from getting injured. No, that part didn’t trouble McCoy at all. 

What _did_ bother him was his own response to the daily fondling and caresses from Spock. At first he had denied it, but not only did his body respond to the stimuli, he also realized that he felt perversely _safe_ knowing that he was Spock's property now... and whenever he was in the Vulcan’s arms, he relaxed. Despite his better judgment — which scolded him that the treacherous man was not to be trusted — McCoy thought he saw longing in Spock’s eyes, at times even true affection, as though the cold-blooded Vulcan actually _cared_  about what his sex toy thought about him. It was all just wishful thinking, of course, a type of Stockholm Syndrome; McCoy knew his mind was only deceiving itself in order to cope with his untenable situation. And yet over time he had started to crave the Vulcan's touch, the harsh scrape of that beard against his exposed skin, the feel of the collar around his neck....

It did not help that every time Spock fucked him, he insisted on McCoy coming first, or that he kissed him so gently — almost tenderly — as a reward for good behavior, or made sure that the chafing marks from the collar were low enough to be invisible when he wore his uniform. It did not help at all that Spock held him close all night, pressing occasional kisses to his neck and murmuring words in Vulcan when he thought the Human was asleep; or that he had repeatedly wiped away McCoy’s tears of humiliation, claiming that he did not wish to see him distressed; or that he had on more than one occasion killed men with his bare hands for attempting to touch the doctor. It did not help when McCoy woke to find Spock staring at him, looking lost and vulnerable and as if he could find the answer to his problems in McCoy’s face. 

The doctor knew enough of psychology to realize that he had spun a dream out of a nightmare, but he could not stop himself from trying to drown in that dream. Perhaps that was what Spock wanted from him, after all — apart from the sex and subservience, maybe he simply wanted McCoy to immerse himself in the make-believe world he had created. 

* * *

 

_I've written a simplified version (at least I tried to) so it can be translated and/or understood more easily by people who are not native English speakers. I hope it helps! <3_

McCoy resisted at first, but as Spock knew, McCoy had many weaknesses. Spock even mocked him for being sentimental, but McCoy would not let more people disappear because he did not obey the new Captain. The nurses and other doctors were his friends, although this was a dangerous ship. McCoy had already lost Jim, who had protected him in exchange for sex; McCoy was forced to agree with Spock that it was logical to obey Spock to get the same protection, even though Spock demanded more from McCoy than Jim had expected.

Everybody knew that McCoy was now the Captain’s lover — they mocked him when he left the hospital after work every day to walk alone to the Captain’s room. He ignored their laughter. He would even bear the shame of being Spock’s sex slave, naked except for a collar as he did whatever Spock told him to do. At least Spock was not violent. Once McCoy agreed to obey, Spock never hit him. After a few nights, McCoy did not take his medical supplies because Spock used enough lubricant to ensure that McCoy was not injured. None of this troubled McCoy.

But he was troubled because his own body responded when Spock touched and held him. At first he denied it, but not only did he become sexually aroused by Spock, McCoy also discovered that he felt _safe_ now that he was Spock’s lover... and when McCoy was held by Spock, he relaxed. Even though his mind told him not to trust Spock because Spock was dangerous, McCoy thought Spock actually wanted him and maybe even liked him, as though McCoy was not just Spock’s sex toy. Of course it was not true; it was a lie that McCoy wanted to believe (like Stockholm Syndrome); McCoy knew his mind had created the lie so that he could ignore his bad situation. But the longer he was Spock’s lover, the more McCoy enjoyed being touched by Spock, having his bare skin scratched by Spock’s beard, feeling the collar around his neck....

Everything that Spock did made McCoy enjoy being with Spock. Every time they had sex, Spock ensured that McCoy was satisfied first, and Spock kissed McCoy gently (almost lovingly) when McCoy obeyed his orders. Spock ensured that the collar was low enough on McCoy’s neck that the scratches it left on McCoy’s skin could be hidden by his uniform. Spock held McCoy all night, kissing McCoy’s neck occasionally and whispering words in Vulcan when he thought McCoy was asleep. Spock wiped away McCoy’s tears of shame many times; Spock said he did not want McCoy to be sad. A few times Spock had killed men with only his hands because they had tried to touch McCoy. Sometimes when McCoy woke, he saw Spock staring at him (seeming to be lost and weak) as if Spock thought he could find the answer to his problems in McCoy’s face.

The doctor understood psychology enough to realize that he was trying to turn a nightmare into a dream, but he could not stop himself from wanting to stay in that dream. Maybe Spock wanted this too — other than sex and obedience, maybe Spock simply wanted McCoy to enjoy the dream world that Spock had created.


End file.
